This is the way we love
by amy-odair
Summary: Lily Evans, smart, headstrong and independent. James Potter, gallant, immature and... in love. So where do they go from here?
1. NO

Hey thanks for even looking at this, it's sorta crap and I know James/Lily has been done to death but bear with me. :S Please just read and tell me what you think. :D

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) **DO NOT** own Harry Potter... :(

* * *

"NO!"

"Aww, c'mon Lily!"

She puffed out a breath, turned on her heel and shoved the pile of dusty books into James' chest.

"I've already told you no and that's final, now stop bothering me!" Honestly! She had no idea why he kept asking her out, this had to be at least the twentieth time this week, and she had homework to do, (a 42 inch essay on Animagi, due next Monday) and she was supposed to be meeting Alice in the Gryffindor common room in 5 minutes, she did not have time for this.

"Just leave me alone" Lily growled as she stormed out of the library -her red hair flowing behind her- not noticing the look of persistent adoration glued to James Potter's face.

"Oh well, better luck tomorrow," suggested Sirius as he stepped from behind the bookshelf. "Now, let's go eat."

James reluctantly tore his gaze away from the retreating figure to put the rest of Lily's books away then followed Sirius down to the great hall.

-Lily-

"He really likes you, you know."

Lily sighed, "I know..." her eyes glazed over while she thought about James and the way he acted around her, all the small things he did to let her know he cared. But she didn't care about him... No! Not after all the horrible pranks James and the rest of the 'Marauders' have played on her since first year. Well... he is pretty good looking and even kinda smart, once you get past the 'I'm too cool for school' front he puts up....

"Hellooo! Earth to Lily! Shall I just go to dinner without you then?" Lily had been so absorbed in her thoughts of James Potter that she hadn't noticed Alice jabbering away about something or other.

"Oh, no sorry, let's go," she jumped up from the sofa and started towards the portrait hole, "So what were we talking about?"

"Well I was just saying that I think you should say yes to James" Alice said shyly.

"WHAT?" she shrieked and whirled around to face Alice.

"Well, Frank and I have been so happy since we started seeing each other and..."

Alice slid past her, "Oh come on, you like him, I can see it in your eyes whenever we talk about him, just go for it!"

Lily just stood there spluttering, opening and closing her mouth as if she wanted to say something but nothing would come out. Alice was jumping to conclusions, she didn't know anything, or did she...

Alice stuck her head back through the portrait, grinning sheepishly. "You coming or not?" when Lily just stared at her Alice grabbed her arm and dragged her down to the great hall.

* * *

Okay so that was my **FIRST EVER** attempt at a fanfic! I'm surprised you survived it. It was probably crap but thats why we have the reviews so you can tell me that. :D

So I think it wasn't good but hey give me a break, it was a first attempt! I don't know if I should continue or just delete it and stick to reading all you guys great work!

But either way please tell me what you are thinking.. :P


	2. Maybe

Okay, next chapter! :)  
Thanks to Princess Mariana and juno (ErinMac) for reviewing! This is for you guys. :D  
Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not IN ANY WAY own Harry Potter (wish I did though)

* * *

"Today was horrible!" Lily groaned as she lowered herself into the armchair by the fire.

"It wasn't that bad, plus its only two more days till Christmas break now," Alice offered as she stretched out on the floor, making a start on her homework.

Yeah, Christmas holidays were going to be a real laugh! NOT. Thanks to 'precious little Tuney' and her ballroom dancing championships in Ireland no-one would be home, so for Lily this Christmas would be spent at Hogwarts. "Ugh! Don't remind me."

"It won't be that bad, you could have come to stay with me but Frank's parents have been expecting me for months." Alice paused, flipping through her notes; she looked up at Lily, her eyes narrowing and a smirk piercing the corners of her mouth, "anyway, a little birdie told me that a certain love-sick Gryffindor who goes by the name of James Potter is staying just to keep you company."

A smile flickered across Lily's face. She quickly turned away from Alice, suddenly becoming engrossed in the ornately carved wood of the armchair. They sat in silence for a while; Lily tracing the carvings and Alice scratching away at her parchment.

Lily's fingers stopped moving, she looked down at Alice who was concentrating hard on her Divination homework. "Do you really think James likes me?" Lily asked in a soft whisper, her voice crackling like the fire.

"Of course I do."

Lily looks confused for a second as she worked out it wasn't Alice who spoke. She jumped up and spun around to face, none other than James Potter himself.

"I, uh, didn't hear you come in."

"Yeah, I guess I didn't want to wake any-one up," James said ruffling his hair.

"Wake any-one up? What time is it?"

"It's 12:30" Alice stated.

Lily scrambled for her bag and turned back to James who was shuffling about looking quite awkward.

"Well, I guess we'd better be getting to bed now, come on Alice."

The two girls headed for the staircase as James called out to them, "Goodnight Lily."

Lily blushed and whispered goodnight back then ran up to the dorm, pulling Alice with her. They got ready for bed quickly and darted under their covers. Everything was silent except for the soft breathing of their roommates.

Lily kept thinking of what James had said, he liked her, James liked Lily, that was for sure but Lily's feelings for James? They were still a little jumbled. She would sleep on it maybe things would be clearer in the morning.

Charms tomorrow, Lily grimaced at the thought, she was paired with James for the task they were currently working on. Alice would be there it wasn't all bad. Lily let her thoughts carry her away into sleep; she was just drifting off when a noise made her wake.

"Lily!" it was Alice whispering her name from her own bed. Lily thought about just ignoring her and going back to sleep again but decided against it.

"What?" Lily whispered back rather impatiently.

"Lily, you like him back" Lily sat up against the headboard. "Don't deny it because I know."

Lily tried to think of a way to retaliate but came up blank.

"Maybe" she whispered into the darkness. She slid back into the warmth of her covers, sighing as she closed her eyes and let her mind wander, exploring the idea of Lily and James as she fell asleep.

* * *

So? Whad'ya think? Please review and tell me! :D

love, Lily


	3. Moonlight Feast

Hey to anyone reading this, I am so sorry to anyone who was anticipating a next chapter and it never came, but here it is now. Again, soo sorry, I won't try to make excuses like "I've been so busy" or "My internet has been down" because that would be lying. The truth is, I am a lazy person and a lousy writer. But I beg your forgiveness and present to you this chapter in hopes that you will forget the four month break after being dazzled by this amazing piece of writing! :) Don't worry, I know its crap really...

Lily was patrolling the second floor tonight, her shift ended at eleven. Evening duties were always the worst, nothing ever happened, maybe she'd catch a first year out of bed after curfew or spoil the Marauders next big prank if she was lucky.  
She was walking rather sleepily along a corridor when she heard something in one of the classrooms, but it was all dark so she ignored it and walked on.  
Then there was a flash of light and she heard James scolding Sirius for conjuring it. Lily crept up to the door of the un-used classroom, kept quiet and listened. They were whispering so she tried to get closer.  
Lily pushed the door open slowly, trying to get a glimpse of what they were up to. Creak!  
"Damn," Lily muttered as they turned and saw her crouched in the door-way. Both boys' faces drained of all colour and James' jaw almost hit the floor.  
"And what are you two doing down here?" she asked in a belittling manner as she straightened up and crossed her arms over her chest, she must've looked pretty scary too because James just stood there blubbering. Sirius, however, regained his wits much faster.  
"Pudding?" he asked, holding a bowl of trifle out to Lily with a smirk.  
Her eyes narrowed but she smiled slightly giving herself away, no-body can resist the charms of Sirius Black. He grinned the grin that always appeared when he know he was out of trouble.  
Lily grabbed a spoon and dug in, she had missed most of dinner that night because of prefect duties so was starving.  
Sirius, ever the gentleman, pulled out a chair for her and shared his midnight feast.  
They sat down at the table holding the stolen food.  
'So what are you two up to?' Lily asked after swallowing a particularly large spoonful of treacle tart.  
James' head snapped up and he shot Sirius a dangerous look from where he sat by the window.  
'Oh, nothing for you to worry about, love,' Sirius breezed, winking at James. Unfortunately for the latter Lily caught this and gave a sceptical look in Sirius' direction then pressed on.  
'If you don't tell me I will have to assume the worst' she had an idea then that would make James talk. 'Maybe meeting your secret girlfriends?'  
'No!' Spluttered James, standing up suddenly, then realising this he sat down again.  
Another stroke of brilliance hit Lily, a devious smile split her pale, perfect face.  
'Or,' she started, mocking shock, 'Maybe...' she stifled a laugh, '...you were having a secret date with...' Lily smiled as though comprehension was dawning on her, '...with each other!' she finished dramatically.  
Sirius was the one to jump up this time, in doing so he tipped a bowl of trifle onto the floor. His handsome features blurred with rage as he snarled something along the lines of "I'd do no such thing."  
He grabbed a tray of rhubarb crumble and a flask of pumpkin juice then exited the room murmuring things like, "absolutely appalled" and "just disgusting." As he was leaving he turned to Lily as if to say something but just shook his head and backed out of the room then turned and kicked the door closed behind himself.  
Now it was just Lily and James. She had eaten her fill by now so they just sat on a desk and talked, they talked about everything and it was just so easy then the dreaded subject came up.  
'Lily, please answer me this truthfully, where do I stand?'  
And that's when she realised the time. She would never be able to get up in time for classes in the morning if she stayed up any later.  
Lily jumped up to leave and whispered a goodnight as she fled but James grabbed her wrist.  
'Lily, just answer,' he pleaded. But she pulled away and ran to the door. He got there first. His broad chest and well muscled arms barricaded the doorway, she silently cursed his quidditch player's body.  
'Answer or I wont let you out' he teased in that immature, pompous voice.  
'James,' she growled, 'let me go!'  
'No,' he said plainly, 'it is a simple question and I want an answer!'  
Lily tried to give him a death glare but it melted when she saw his eyebrows knit together and his bottom lip begin to quiver.  
She sank to the floor, her back against the door and her knees pulled tightly to her chest. James crouched down beside her and closed his eyes, he laid his head back against the thick wooden door. Lily felt a slight pressure on her hand and, she looked down and saw James' hand clasping her own and she rested her head on his shoulder. They sat there silent for ages, both wishing they would never have to move.  
Lily sighed as the clock struck midnight, it really was getting late. James seemed to read her mind as, though his eyes were still closed, his grip tightened on her hand. He let out a low groan as Lily started to get up.  
She gazed up at him from behind the curtain of auburn hair, his eyes were still closed and his breathing was so slow and steady she thought he must've gone to sleep. She bit her lip, deliberating momentarily whether he was really asleep or not, she decided he was.  
She reached up slowly and planted a gentle kiss on his jaw line, 'I love you James Potter.' Lily was surprised at the boldness of her own statement but snuggled deeper into James' side because she knew it was true.  
James opened one eye and sighed as though he was filled with pure happiness. 'I love you too Lily Evans,' he whispered as he kissed the top of her head.  
She looked up, shocked but with love in her eyes. She kissed him full on the lips and he gathered her into his arms. They sat there for another age while James hummed a lullaby in Lily's ear and played with a lock of her shining hair. He seemed fascinated by the way the moonlight reflected off her hair and illuminated their corner of the room. 

* * *

Okay, I'll try not to prolong anyones suffering much more I think we'll stop at 5 chapters. Just out of curiosity, anyone listen to Bat for Lashes? I love them! 3 Especially Daniel and Siren Song off of Two Suns... Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter!

love, Lily


	4. Courage

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in ages but here it is now! :)**

**I don't really like the beginning of this one and thats why I kept putting off finnishing it but it was fun to write the end part.**

**Enjoy! :D **

Oh and thanks to _Foremanand134ever _for giving me motivation, I got your message this morning and have been typing furiously since! :)

* * *

It was a Sunday, almost a week since the incident in the empty classroom, and Lily and Alice had spent the afternoon in the library, finishing any homework they had been given over the weekend.

'So...' Alice began in a hushed tone.

Lily glanced up looking annoyed 'Will you stop that!' She threw down her quill and parchment, 'If I want to tell you something I will!'

'But it's so unfair!' Alice moaned, 'You NEVER tell me what's going on anymore!'

'Don't exaggerate,' Lily retorted in a rather snappy tone.

Alice looked so frustrated, 'There's my point! Something made you really happy on Tuesday night, you wouldn't tell me what that was and today something has been annoying you but you wont tell me what that is either.'

'Oh don't be so silly,' Lily kept checking her watch though and seemed to be getting more and more impatient, 'I just have a lot on my mind...' she trailed off and started packing her things into her bag, 'I'm finished all this so I'm just gonna head back to the common room, see you later.'

'Wait, I'm just finishing so I'll come now too.' She scribbled the rest of her sentence and shoved the essay and quill into her bag.

'Actually you know what, I'm going to go for a little walk by the lake, I'll meet you in the great hall for dinner, bye'

'Um.. Okay.. dinner' Alice agreed suspiciously as Lily checked her watch again.

* * *

Lily almost bounced as she walked through the entrance hall and out into the crisp air. She took long, determined strides as she crossed the spongy grass. The grounds looked particularly stunning in the warm glow of the winter sun. It gilded the turrets of the castle and the tops of the trees and creating a glinting, liquid gold surface on the lake.

She quickly spotted James lying flat out on one of the lower branches of a tree. It stuck out over the lake and his robes hung over and softly grazed the surface of the water whenever the breeze caught them.

She couldn't help the grin that spread on her face as she got closer to the tree. She was barely a metre from where James lay totally oblivious to her, CRACK! There was someone in front of her.

'Sirius! Did you just apperate!' Lily hissed, a look of panic on her face.

He put both his hands on Lily's shoulders, 'Calm down, the branch just snapped and I .. fell.' Sirius grinned crookedly, half laughing at himself. 'They don't make trees like they used to!'

The commotion woke James from his nap and he was now smirking at Lily, his hair was messier than usual and his glasses were askew. He took them off and cleaned them then he jumped with a low thud onto the mossy grass. He stood yawning beside Sirius, 'I - am - so - tired!' He moaned in between yawns.

'Long night?' asked Lily with a reproachful glance 'I hope you weren't pranking, because then I would have to report you to a Professor'

'Us? Pranking? Where on earth did you get that idea!' Crowed Sirius putting on an innocent face. He put his arm around Lily and smiled his most handsome, gentlemanly smile, 'Why, that's absurd!' He leaned in and whispered 'plus - you have no proof'

'I'd like to have a little chat with Lily if you don't mind James, old boy,' said Sirius with a sly smile.

James just grunted in their general direction and crumpled onto the grass looking exhausted.

Sirius steered them up the grassy slope towards the right side of the castle, when they reached the old crumbling wall that stretched into the shade of the dark forest he beckoned Lily to sit down. She obliged and sunk onto the low wall wondering why Sirius would want to speak to her about anything.

He stared out over the lake as he began 'I'm sure that by now you will have realised that James likes you a great deal' A strange solemnity washed over her as he spoke these words. Sirius turned to look at her, his face was now much more serious than Lily had ever seen it.

'How could I not!' Lily joked trying to lift the somber atmosphere.

Sirius tried a weak smile but it turned into a sort of grimace. 'The thing is Lily, James is like a brother to me, I care a lot about him and hate to see him get hurt.' He pleaded. 'And I know it doesn't seem like it to you, but every time you reject him it _does_ hurt him.'

'I .. but...' she trailed off, at a loss for words. Lily had always felt that James' constant pestering for a date was just one more way to annoy her but now she was starting to see that there was more to it than that, James really did like her, a lot. She was starting to feel guilty for how harshly she had treated James in the past.

It must've shown on her face as Sirius hastened to add, 'I'm not blaming you, or anything,' he fixed her eyes with his own pleading gaze, 'He may not seem like the type but James is really sensitive... deep, deep, down,' Sirius chuckled to himself.

'What I'm really trying to say is just give him a shot, he has been trying so hard recently to 'be a better man' it's actually starting to get on our nerves!' Sirius was now regaining his usual playful disposition.

'I-I, just...' Lily was completely bewildered, she had thought for a while -when she and James had first met- that he might be a suitable boyfriend, however the moment he opened his mouth those thoughts were driven right away.

'Don't worry "Lily-pad" I'm just asking you to think about it' Sirius grinned mischievously.

'What did you just call me?' Lily demanded, confused by why he called her by that old nickname, no-one at Hogwarts knew of it, save maybe Severus.

Sirius' grin grew, now stretching most of his face, 'Oh, "Lily-pad"? It's what James calls you in his head,'

She almost felt herself smile, but not quite. She'd loved that nickname, it was what her parents had called her during her childhood and it'd always made her feel so loved and happy. She had begun to hate it though because at her muggle primary school the other kids used to call her it to tease her, but somehow she new that hearing James call her by it would be just alright.

'So you know, next time he asks, which will be in about...' he feigned checking his watch, 'two and a half minutes, at least consider it.' He grinned mischievously and leapt from the wall dragging Lily with him. He walked her slowly, arm in arm, back to where James still lay, snoozing, in the thick mossy grass.

Sirius winked, disentangled their arms, then he was soaring through the air and landing squarely on his knees atop James' chest.

James spluttered for a moment, his eyes bulging before he jumped up, throwing Sirius aside so he landed on his back, pinned him to the ground, pulled out his wand, and had it held at Sirius' throat all in less than a second. Sirius looked utterly terrified.

'You'd make a bloody good auror, James' He grinned and helped Sirius up.

He then turned to Lily and smiled hopefully. She really couldn't help smiling back and so her face lit up with a dazzling grin. Sirius, noting this, shuffled of in the direction of the castle muttering something about food.

James grasped Lily's hand and was surprised when she didn't pull back, she just kept staring out over the lake. He took the lead and they walked slowly around the water's edge, enjoying the skin warming glow of the low winter sun.

'Lily, I..' he started awkwardly.

'Shh,' she replied in a simple whisper, 'I know.'

'But I don't think you do,' he stopped abruptly and gripped her wrist, turning her to face him, he blew out a deep breath, as if to steady himself, 'I love you.' He blurted in an altogether un-James-like way. A silence crept over them and he looked pleadingly down into her sparkling green eyes, willing her to say something, anything, so he did not feel so much of a fool.

'James,' she sighed, 'I love you too.'

A look of absolute shock was plastered over his face, he recovered quickly, taking his chance before it disappeared.

He braced himself and then let the words out in a rush 'Will you be my girlfriend?' Lily smiled, she had already known for a week now what her answer would be when he asked. She just hadn't been able to pluck up the courage, Sirius' little pep talk had sorted that out.

'I will be your girlfriend' he sighed in relief and caught her up in a bone crushing hug, spinning her round and round in his excitement. His elated laughter rung out over the school grounds and mingled with her own blissful giggles.

They had no idea but the new happy couple were being watched; Sirius who had retreated into the shadows of the entry hall, watched the two of them, heads pressed close together talking and being in love. Alice stood, looking out the window of Gryffindor common room, unable to believe her eyes, she had assumed she was mistaken when she first noticed the red head and the Potter boy holding hands and laughing, she had thought that her eyes were playing tricks on her or that from this height things were not as they appeared to be. One more set of eyes observed the pair as they wandered through the grounds, completely forgetting about dinner, these eyes watched sadly with a longing for that which they could not have and they belonged to one Severus Snape.

* * *

**I love Snape so much :'(**

**Went to see Deathly Hallows yesterday, any-one else seen it? :O**

**I think I will do one more chapter on this maybe a 5 years later? I'm not sure though, tell me what you think! :)**

Thanks for reading anyway! R&R please! :)

Lots of love, Amy xx


End file.
